Wanita Yang Menjelma
by thepoetry
Summary: Miyano Akemi adalah masa lalumu, tapi ia juga adalah masa kini bagimu. Thepoetry's First Meitantei Conan Fanfiction.


Ini merupakan malam hari yang sama saja di Tokyo, sebenarnya. Lampu-lampu yang berpendar menyelimuti kota, cahaya yang berkejaran cepat di jalan raya, seperti itulah.

Saat ini, di tempatmu berdiri, tepatnya di atap Rumah Sakit Internasional Haido, kau hanya memandangi cahaya-cahaya kota di bawahmu itu dengan pandangan khasmu; pandangan yang tidak mencerminkan perasaan apapun di dalamnya. Perlahan kau mengeratkan jaket hitam yang melekat di tubuhmu, hampir-hampir tanpa sadar. Mungkin itu hanya reaksi refleksmu atas udara malam ini yang entah kenapa terasa cukup dingin bagimu, dengan mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa kau mengekspos dirimu sendiri ke udara malam ini di tempat tinggi dan terbuka seperti ini. Biarlah, kau hanya ingin bisa menyendiri dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk di antara rekan-rekanmu sesama agen FBI yang sedang menyiapkan diri untuk 'mencegat' Organisasi Hitam, yang diduga akan melancarkan aksi pembebasan salah satu rekan mereka yang berada di rumah sakit ini; Rena Mizunashi alias Kir. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi tugasmu nanti, dan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu untuk diskusi lain yang tidak perlu. Lagipula dengan pengalamanmu yang pernah menyusup dalam Organisasi tersebut, beberapa tindakan antisipasi bisa dilakukan nantinya, bila diperlukan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, kau tengadahkan kepalamu menatap kehalusan langit malam tanpa bintang yang menaungimu, masih dengan pandangan khasmu itu. Lagi, tanpa sadar kau masukkan kedua tanganmu ke dalam saku jaketmu. Tak lama, jemari tangan kananmu berhasil mengindera sebuah benda di saku kanan jaketmu, dan kau pun menarik keluar tanganmu yang menggenggam benda tersebut dari saku jaketmu.

Pandanganmu kemudian teralih ke benda kecil yang sedang merebah di telapak tangan kananmu. Cukup aneh juga sebenarnya, kau memandangi ponselmu sendiri seperti orang melamun, padahal kau bukan tipe orang yang senang berlama-lama dengan ponsel bila tak perlu. Samar, sudut bibir sebelah kananmu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

Kau pun memerintahkan otakmu menggerakkan jemari untuk menekan serangkaian tombol di ponsel hitammu. Jemarimu yang tangkas pun dengan cepat menari di atas tombol-tombolnya, dan berhenti setelah ponselmu menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat di layarnya yang berpendar.

_Jika aku sanggup meninggalkan Organisasi setelah ini_

_Akankah kau bersamaku sebagai kekasih yang sesungguhnya?_

_P.S : Akemi_

Rupanya kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak membacanya kembali.

Perlahan satu hembusan nafas panjang kau lepaskan, rasanya cukup untuk merangkum segala yang kau rasakan, setelah membacanya untuk yang entah kesekian kali. Kau biarkan saja pandanganmu lekat menatap pesan yang mengisi penuh layar ponselmu itu. Lagi-lagi, dengan pandangan itu. Sepertinya memang pandangan seperti itu akan selalu menjadi milikmu.

* * *

Wanita Yang Menjelma

Thepoetry's First Detective Conan/Case Closed Fanfiction

© Aoyama Gosho

Author Note : Inspirated by a chapter entitled 'Akai's Past'. Beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di sini hanyalah imajinasi saya saja. Maafkan bila Akai terasa OOC di sini. Dan juga maafkan bila ada ketidaknyamanan lain yang ada dalam fic ini. Terima kasih bagi yang meng-hit, membaca, dan me-review (bila berkenan).

Beberapa perubahan telah saya buat untuk cerita (aneh) ini, untuk berpartisipasi dalam Infantrum FanFiction Challenge : Very Very Minor Chara yang digagas oleh ChocoIchixLollipop-san. Jadi...

Enjoy!

* * *

Sambil menghela napas dalam, kau sandarkan kepala ke dinding di belakangmu, menyusul punggungmu yang sudah lebih dulu bersandar. Mau tak mau, kau kembali mengingat sosok wanita itu; Miyano Akemi. Wanita yang sempat memberikan suatu kebahagiaan fana padamu di tengah kehidupanmu yang dingin dan gelap. Tanpa sadar kau memejamkan matamu, masih dengan ponsel yang tergenggam di tangan kananmu. Sepertinya kau akan membiarkan aliran kenangan membanjirimu kali ini.

**Flashback Start**

Saat itu adalah malam hari musim dingin yang, tentu saja, amat dingin di luar sana. Namun beruntung, kau bisa menghangatkan dirimu di dalam salah satu kafe dengan secangkir teh hijau panas, berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Wanita yang duduk di hadapanmu itu; Akemi, tersenyum hangat kepadamu dan menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Aku sangat optimis bahwa aku akan berhasil, Shuichi." ucapnya pelan setelah ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Keseriusan dan kemantapan hati memancar dari mata hitamnya yang indah.

Kau hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wanita itu sebelum menjawab, "Kuharap begitu."

Nampaknya Akemi merasa jauh lebih rileks setelah ia mendengar jawabanmu itu, terlihat dari senyumnya yang menghangat di matamu. Namun entah kenapa, nampak sebuah rona kesenduan dalam senyumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa membebaskan Shiho dari cengkraman mereka." ujarnya liirh sambil menunduk menatap cangkir teh hijaunya. "Apapun… akan kulakukan untuk bisa mewujudkannya. Walau harus melakukan hal seperti ini sebagai syaratnya."

Kau menghela napas dalam, kembali menatap wanita itu. Kali ini langsung menatap matanya. Nampak jelas berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam diri wanita itu. Ada ketakutan dan kesedihan, namun ada keyakinan dan pengharapan besar yang memancar juga di dalam mata wanita itu. Sejenak kau merenung, mendapati wanita itu tak punya pilihan lain untuk membebaskan adiknya selain melakukan hal yang sedang ia rencanakan, dan kau sangat yakin bahwa wanita itu akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat berbahaya. Wanita itu mempertaruhkan banyak hal dalam hal ini, dan ia sudah menyadari segala resikonya.

"Kuatkan dirimu." ucapmu pelan kepada wanita berambut hitam itu, berusaha menyelipkan semangat ke dalam kalimat itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirimu akan selalu ada untuk memantapkan hati wanita itu, membebaskannya dari keraguan dan ketakutan semampumu. Tanpa sadar kau meraih jemari Akemi yang bersandar di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. Pada awalnya Akemi nampak terkejut, namun akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum lembut padamu.

"Terima kasih." ucap wanita itu tulus, dan ia balas menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut.

Kalian berdua pun kembali melanjutkan malam itu dengan percakapan hangat, melupakan topik tak menyenangkan itu. Akemi menceritakan lelucon-lelucon kepadamu, dan kau menanggapinya dengan tawa singkat yang natural. Dalam percakapan, kau lebih menjadi pendengar bagi Akemi yang lebih banyak bercerita dan menyinggung banyak hal untuk dibicarakan. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan porsi pembicaraan seperti itu, karena kau adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka diam dan mendengarkan, dan Akemi adalah tipe pengambil topik yang antusias dan hangat. Selain itu rasanya menyenangkan melihat bagaimana wanita itu berceloteh ringan di hadapanmu.

Malam beranjak semakin larut rupanya. Suasana kafe menjadi semakin lengang. Satu persatu, para pengunjung akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menghangatkan diri di tempat tinggal masing-masing. Si pemilik kafe mulai menegurmu dan Akemi supaya segera meninggalkan kafe karena tempat itu akan segera tutup. Dan kalian tak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi teguran wanita separuh baya itu. Dengan Bentley tuamu, kau mengantarkan Akemi pulang ke apartemennya yang terletak di dekat pusat kota, tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe tadi. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum padamu setelah ia turun dari mobilmu. Sekali lagi ia menanyakan apakah kau tak mau mampir dulu untuk minum, sekadar basa-basi sebenarnya. Namun kau hanya menggeleng singkat dan mengucapkan penolakan dengan senyum tipis sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu mengemudikan Bentley tua mu pulang ke apartemenmu sendiri.

Malam tentunya sudah benar-benar larut setelah kau akhirnya benar-benar bisa merebahkan tubuhmu di atas ranjang, dalam gabungan cahaya lampu apartemen dan lampu kota yang belum tertidur. Sejenak kau memejamkan matamu, untuk kemudian mendapati tidak adanya rasa kantuk yang menyerangmu. Jadi kau pun kembali membuka matamu, mengalihkan pandangan ke langit apartemen sekilas, lalu berputar perlahan ke meja kecil di samping ranjangmu. Ada sebuah beker kecil dan kalender di atas meja kayu sederhana itu. Sambil memincingkan mata, kau pun meraih kalender dengan logo FBI itu, memerhatikan angka-angka hitungan hari yang tertulis di sana. Sejenak kau menghitung berapa lama waktu dari hari itu sampai hari dimana Akemi akan melakukan 'rencana' menuju pembebasan adiknya… Dan itu seminggu lagi.

Ah. Rupanya itu adalah satu hari setelah tanggal keberangkatanmu ke Amerika, karena kau dibutuhkan di Bureau dalam pengejaran seorang pembunuh berantai yang diduga merupakan kaki-tangan Organisasi Hitam. Dalam hati kau menyesali kebiasaanmu yang jarang memperhatikan tanggal, dan lingkaran spidol merah yang melingkari tanggal keberangkatanmu terasa sangat mengganggu. Kau mendesah perlahan, bertanya-tanya apakah Akemi akan kecewa bahwa kau tak bisa benar-benar mendampinginya saat ia menjalankan 'rencana'nya? Apakah wanita itu akan marah kepadamu karena kecerobohanmu akan hitungan waktu? Lalu apa yang sebaiknya harus kau lakukan?

Sepertinya kau terpaksa harus menghiraukan waktu yang sudah benar-benar larut untuk 'meluruskan' masalah ini. Sedikit gugup, kau raih ponsel yang sedang menggeletak sembarangan di sisi tubuhmu. Dengan cepat kau menuliskan satu pesan singkat yang kemudian kau kirimkan kepada Akemi.

_Maafkan aku. Ternyata aku sudah harus meninggalkan Jepang saat kau menjalankan rencanamu._

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Akemi belum menjawab pesanmu. Kau yang sudah mulai terlalu gelisah untuk hanya berbaring menunggu mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, menyedekapkan tanganmu. Mengharap dalam hati, semoga wanita itu tidak marah padamu. Demi Tuhan, kau 'kan benar-benar tidak ingat!

Bip bip…

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ponselmu berbunyi, mengejutkanmu yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki gelisah, bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin wanita itu sudah terlelap dan baru membaca pesanmu beberapa jam lagi. Kau pun kembali meraih ponselmu dengan sedikit khawatir. Terima kasih Tuhan, rupanya wanita itu belum terlelap dan mau menjawab pesanmu.

_Begitu…_

_Kuharap kau juga berhasil dengan apapun tugasmu nanti disana._

_Tapi kita masih bisa bertemu 'kan sebelum kau pergi?_

Jawaban Akemi entah kenapa menerbitkan rasa sedih di hatimu. Kau sadar bahwa wanita itu sedang berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang kau utarakan. Untuk sejenak kau termenung, membayangkan bahwa mungkin akan terasa lebih mudah bila wanita itu marah padamu, bukannya mengambil sikap tegar yang membuatmu merasa sangat tak enak kepadanya. Namun memang seperti itulah Miyano Akemi. Dia, sejak dulu adalah seorang wanita yang lembut, dan kau tak pernah ingin membuatnya bersedih.

Menghela napas panjang, kau pun mengetik balasan dari pesan singkat Akemi.

_Terima kasih. Kau tahu aku juga mengharapkan keberhasilanmu._

_Tentu saja. Kapan kau sempat?_

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian Akemi langsung membalasnya.

_Lima hari besok aku sangat sibuk._

_Bagaimana kalau Jum'at atau Sabtu di minggu selanjutnya?_

Kau menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sambil menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Untunglah, kau juga mempunyai hari bebas yang sama dengan Akemi, dan rasanya tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan hari-hari bebasmu bersama wanita itu sebelum kau berangkat ke Amerika.

_Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu di waktu yang biasanya. Jum'at dan Sabtu._

_Kalau begitu selamat malam, Akemi._

Begitulah. Malam itu kau pun akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Lima hari pun kemudian berlalu, menyisakan dua hari yang merupakan waktumu bersama Akemi. Dua hari sebelum keberangkatanmu terasa manis dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang kau lakukan bersama wanita itu, tertawa dan membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Akemi tidak mengungkit tentang 'rencana'nya dan begitu pula denganmu yang mengabaikan topik pengejaran pembunuh berantai itu untuk dibicarakan.

"Berhati-hatilah disana, Shuichi." gumam Akemi saat kalian sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di salah satu kafe yang tersebar di sisi jalan Shibuya. Entah kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba berkata begitu padamu di salah satu jeda perbincangan kalian. Sejenak kau memandangi ekspresi khawatir wanita itu, dan memberikan senyum tipis padanya sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah khawatir begitu."

Akemi tampak sedikit jengkel melihat tanggapanmu, dan ia menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar, membuat senyum tipismu berubah menjadi senyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang terkadang terlihat polos.

"Seharusnya kau yang berhati-hati." ujarmu serius sembari menatap Akemi. Sengaja kau tatap langsung mata bulat wanita itu untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan perkataanmu. "Kau tahu bahwa melawan mereka tidak akan mudah."

Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum sedih, sambil perlahan menghirup kopinya yang masih mengepul. "Shuichi, aku harus melakukannya, bagaimanapun juga. Kulakukan ini demi keluargaku."

Kau belum bisa menemukan balasan atas perkataan Akemi tadi. Kau hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan khasmu, tanpa emosi di luar, namun dalam hatimu, berbagai emosi teraduk-aduk.

Akemi mengeluarkan tawa getir sebelum berkata, "Aku menggunakan nama salah satu teman ayahku dalam rencanaku, kau tahu? Nama Masami Hirota terdengar cukup bagus 'kan?"

Kau hanya bisa mengheela napas dengan berat, masih tetap memandangi wanita di hadapanmu dngan perasaan yang tak menentu. Di dalam hatimu kau bisa mendeteksi adanya keraguan, kekhawatiran, dan ketakutan yang terasa menyesakkan karena demikian besarnya, namun kau memaksa dirimu untuk yakin kepada harapan besar wanita itu untuk bisa berhasil. Karena kau menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dulakukan selain meyakini hal itu. Dan sekali lagi, kau menggenggam jemari lembut wanita itu.

.

.

.

Tepat di pagi berikutnya, pesawat yang membawamu ke Amerika lepas landas. Sayang Akemi tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara tadi, karena wanita itu benar-benar harus memastikan kesiapan 'rencana'nya kembali. Wanita itu hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal lewat telepon, setengah jam sebelum kau berangkat. Itu pun percakapan yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit tegang, mungkin karena perasaan masing-masing yang sama-sama sedang berkecamuk. Kini setelah burung besi yang kau tumpangi sudah jauh meninggalkan Jepang di bawahmu, kau berusaha untuk lebih tenang dengan menyandarkan tubuhmu di kursi kulit pesawat yang empuk, memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela pesawat yang hanya berupa gumpalan-gumpalan awan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tak menentu, memikirkan tugasmu sendiri nanti setibanya kau di Bureau, juga tentu saja―memikirkan Akemi.

Namun setelah berjam-jam berikutnya kau menginjakkan kaki di bandara kota tujuanmu, jelas tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain selain bagaimana melacak pembunuh berantai itu, apalagi setelah kau tiba di Bureau; markas besar FBI. Komunikasi dengan Akemi hanya bisa dilakukan dengan saling mengirim pesan singkat yang kebanyakan dikirim secara terburu-buru di tengah kesibukan masing-masing yang semakin padat. Untungnya, ada satu saat dimana kau bisa memerintahkan beberapa anak buahmu di Jepang untuk mengawasi Masami Hirota (kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama samaran Akemi untuk segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi) yang diduga akan melakukan hal berbahaya yang melibatkan Organisasi Hitam. Kau memberi instruksi jelas agar mereka melaporkan segala hal yang terjadi di hari berikutnya―yang tentu saja adalah hari 'puncak rencana' Akemi―secara jelas kepadamu.

Hari pertama pengejaranmu di Amerika akhirnya berlalu, dengan laporan perkembangan yang cukup memuaskan dari pelacakan keberadaan pembunuh berantai itu. Tim pengejar tempatmu bergabung jelas merasa senang akan keberhasilan ini, namun keberhasilan itu diikuti dengan keharusan untuk melakukan tindakan yang lebih besar, yaitu merencanakan penyergapan. Sejak pagi, kau dan seluruh rekan-rekanmu menyusun rencana penyergapan secara teliti, menyebar beberapa mata-mata untuk mengawasi pergerakan pembunuh itu, juga mengira-ngira kemana kemungkinan pembunuh itu akan melakukan kejahatan berikutnya. Penyergapan rencananya akan dilakukan di larut malam, waktu dimana mungkin pembunuh itu akan merasa lengah. Namun laporan dari mata-mata di lapangan juga sangat diperhatikan.

Kau melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganmu, mendapati saat itu pukul delapan malam. Tak disangka kau dan timmu benar-benar larut dalam perencanaan ini sampai melupakan ritme waktu dengan begitu parahnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kau sudah paham semua tugasmu nanti, kau pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakimu ke kafetaria Bureau, berniat menepati jatah makan siang yang tadi terlupakan.

Rupanya saat itu kafetaria cukup lengang, mungkin rekan-rekanmu yang lain juga sama sibuknya dengan tugas penyelidikan mereka masing-masing. Setelah mengambil setumpuk makanan, kau memposisikan dirimu duduk di samping jendela kaca besar sehingga kau bisa memandangi pemandangan malam kota. Sejenak matamu kau biarkan memandangi keindahan cahaya-cahaya malam di bawahmu, sambil membiarkan pikiranmu mengelana memikirkan Akemi. Bagaimana kelanjutan 'rencana'nya? Apakah wanita itu berhasil?

Tepat saat kau larut dalam spekulasi akan Akemi, kau menerima laporan baru dari bawahanmu. Melalui headset yang terpasang di salah satu telingamu, suara salah satu bawahanmu terdengar timbul tenggelam karena bunyi sirine yang nyaring di latar belakang.

"Akai. Kami melaporkan bahwa Masami Hirota, yang ternyata merupakan pelaku perampokan satu milyar yen, ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak fatal di tubuhnya―"

.

.

Deg. Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupmu, kau tidak bisa memercayai telingamu sendiri. Bila Masami Hirota tewas… Begitu pula dengan Miyano Akemi.

Ya Tuhan. Seharusnya kau pun juga sudah siap untuk kemungkinan seperti ini, 'kan? Bukankah kau sudah menyadari segala resiko yang akan didapat Akemi, tentu dengan kematian sebagai risiko terbesarnya?

"Akai? Kau mendengar kami?" suara bawahanmu kembali muncul dalam pendengaranmu setelah kau berjuang untuk kembali fokus kepada kenyataan. Perlahan kau membetulkan headset yang menempel di telingamu sebelum menggumam, "Aku mendengarmu. Lanjutkan laporanmu."

Terdengar suara dehaman pelan sebelum bawahanmu melanjutkan laporannya, "Walaupun polisi setempat menyatakan bahwa Masami Hirota bunuh diri, kami berpendapat bahwa ia tewas tertembak oleh salah satu anggota Organisasi. Tim kami menemukan keberadaan sebuah Porsche 356A hitam dari arah ditemukannya jenasah Masami Hirota. Diduga kuat, Masami Hirota terbunuh oleh pengemudi mobil tersebut, yang menurut data kami adalah anggota dengan kode nama Gin… dan Vodka."

"Begitu. Usahakan kau bisa mengejar mereka. Nanti kabari aku kembali." Ujarmu lirih dengan satu senyum tipis yang tiba-tiba tercetak di wajahmu tanpa kau sadari. Gin. Orang itu. Tak kau sangka kau akan berurusan lebih jauh dengan orang itu. Apalagi setelah apa yang orang itu lakukan kepada Akemi. Tanpa sadar kau pun melupakan rasa laparmu, yang kini tergeser oleh rasa baru yang kau sendiri tak bisa putuskan. Entah itu duka. Entah itu dendam.

Kau pun memutuskan hubungan komunikasi secara sementara dengan bawahanmu setelah menggumamkan terima kasih dan satu-dua instruksi baru tanpa benar-benar fokus. Setelah suara bising di telingamu menghilang, satu hembusan nafas panjang pun terlepas.

Kau kembali mengarahkan pandanganmu menatap cahaya-cahaya kota di bawahmu. Perlahan pikiranmu menyerap semua kenyataan yang baru saja kau terima. Memproses dan mengejanya seolah-olah kenyataan itu terlalu rumit dan terlalu mustahil untuk dicerna. Kematian Akemi. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Gin kepada wanita itu. Kau mengulang-ulangnya dengan perasaan kehilangan dan kebencian yang semakin lama semakin terasa menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar kau memasukkan tanganmu ke saku celana bahanmu, dan sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan keberadaan ponselmu di sana. Rupanya kau juga mengabaikan alat komunikasi pribadimu sedari tadi.

Bip bip…

Ponselmu bergetar pelan, mengisyaratkan ada satu pesan yang belum terbaca. Ya Tuhan, keterlaluan juga kau, pasti sudah berjam-jam pesan itu masuk dan tak terbaca.

Pandanganmu kembali membeku saat kau menyadari siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu. Akemi.

Pesan itu dikirim sore tadi, sekitar pukul tiga. Jelas, saat itu kau terlalu larut dalam perencanaan pengejaranmu sehingga melupakan ponselmu, alih-alih, sedari tadi kau hanya berkomunikasi menggunakan jaringan alat komunikasi khusus agen FBI. Sudah terlambat 'kan? Kau merasakan dirimu seperti mayat hidup saat kau membuka pesan singkat itu.

_Jika aku sanggup meninggalkan Organisasi setelah ini_

_Akankah kau bersamaku sebagai kekasih yang sesungguhnya?_

_P.S : Akemi_

Kau memejamkan matamu. Dan ponselmu menggeletak lemas di pangkuanmu saat kau menjatuhkannya pelan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itulah pesan singkat terakhir wanita itu kepadanya? Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itulah pesan singkat terpenting yang tak akan bisa ia jawab? Kembali membuka matamu, perlahan kau raih ponselmu kembali. Kembali membaca pesan singkat itu, mengulang-ulangnya dalam pikiranmu, menggemakannya dalam hatimu. Emosi baru menggelegak dalam dirimu sekalipun kau membaca pesan itu dengan tatapan khas tanpa ekspresimu. Bagaimanapun, kau akan membuat Organisasi itu merasakan ganjaran atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Akemi...

Penuh kepahitan, kau menghela napas dalam. Satu pemahaman yang terasa sangat menyakitkan dan tak mengenakkan pun menyerangmu; wanita itu telah menolakmu dengan air mata darah.

**Flashback End**

Whuuusss…

Terpaan angin malam yang dingin mengejutkanmu, memaksa matamu kembali terbuka, mengakhiri arus masa lalu yang sempat melandamu. Kau merasakan kebas di tangan kananmu, mendapati bahwa kau masih menggenggam ponselmu erat disana. Kau menyalakan layarnya dengan satu gerakan pelan, dan rupanya ponselmu masih menampilkan pesan singkat dari Akemi.

Sudah lama rupanya sejak itu.

Tanpa bisa kau sadari atau kau cegah, kembali sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahmu. Terasa janggal sebenarnya, bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini.

Memang tak mengenakkan, tapi perasaan terluka dan kehilangan terasa menyeruak ke dalam hatimu tanpa sempat kau cegah. Selalu begini setiap kali kau mengingat wanita itu.

Sejenak kau termenung, untuk menyadari bahwa wanita itulah masa lalu yang tak pernah ingin kau ingat ataupun lupakan.

Namun wanita itu juga lah yang menjadi salah satu alasanmu melangkah sekarang. Dengan cara yang tak kau benar-benar pahami, wanita itu menjelma sebagai masa lalu dan masa kinimu, mungkin juga masa depanmu. Masa lalu yang manis tapi menyakitkan, masa kini dengan tujuan absolut yang menggelegak dalam hatimu; memberikan ganjaran kepada Organisasi Hitam.

Miyano Akemi adalah masa lalumu, tapi ia juga adalah masa kini bagimu.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Author Note : Oh my, saya tahu saya sangat buruk ya kelihatannya dalam menggunakan sudut-pandang-orang-kedua? Silakan protes kepada saya karena rentangan waktu dan kejadian yang tak sesuai dan flashback yang terlalu panjang dan alur yang tak enak, hehe.

Saya dengan ini juga menyatakan kalau saya sama sekali nggak tahu seperti apa rupa Jepang atau Bureau itu. Jadi anggaplah kafetaria di Bureau (?), kafe di Shibuya (?) dan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin terasa janggal dibaca, sebagai latar tempat biasa, saya hanya mengarang saja lokasi-lokasi itu. -dilempar pesawat (kertas)-. Begitupula dengan mobil Shuichi, saya sendiri nggak tahu Bentley itu mobil macam apa. Huehehe...

Susah juga mengkarakterisasi Shuichi disini, jadi maaf banget buat yang merasa tak nyaman karena Shuichi mungkin kelihatan OOC… Eh, ya, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Akemi. Maaf kalau dia OOC juga. Saya juga berusaha sebisanya untuk jangan sampai parah sekali, karena saya sendiri sangat suka Shuichi Akai dan Miyano Akemi hehe.

Namun saya senang, saya akhirnya bisa bikin fic di fandom Detective Conan/Case Closed, hehe. Welcome for me, then. –PLAK-

Dan saya juga senang karena bisa mengikutkan fic (aneh) ini di Challenge Very Very Minor Chara... Saya harus berterimakasih atas kemurah-hatian (?) ChocoIchixLollipop yang sudah mengizinkan saya melaporkan fic ini untuk Challenge nya...

P.S : Saya tahu judulnya kelihatan parah banget. Jangan lupa tengok akun gabungan saya : **bountyvocca**. Kalau ada yang suka One Piece hihi –dilempar sandal-. Kalau mau protes, ada medianya kan dengan link di bawah cerita ini? Feel free to say what do you think (in a polite way, of course. :D)

Terima Kasih untuk semuanya saja :)


End file.
